Dragon Ball underpants
by Caldera
Summary: Well, what can I say? (Pg for those with sick minds)
1. Part 1

I couldn't help myself. I just love it so much when other people do it that I just had to do an underpants fic of my own. This is with quotes from Dbz with a slight difference -choice words have been replaced with the word 'underpants'. I laughed, I cried, I doubted my sanity...

Disclaimer I don't own Dbz or anyone's underpants other than my own. Really!

"Trunks, you haven't been telling Gohan the truth about his underpants, have you?"

"It actually sounds like underpants!"

"I bet Dende would enjoy the underpants as well."

"I have one question. You're not going to wear underpants in the tournament, are you?"

"You don't think my underpants look good!"

"He wears underpants for goodness' sake!"

"I haven't asked my underpants yet."

"My underpants won't let me."

"How can a guy who's saved the underpants still have to take orders from his mother?"

or

"How can a guy who's saved the world still have to take orders from his underpants?"

"You get to meet underpants!"

Q: "Are you underpants?"

A: "Of course!"

"Wow, my underpants!"

"My son, an underpants! How wonderful!"

or

"My underpants, a Ph.D.! How wonderful!"

"I'm gonna need strong underpants to train for the tournament."

"When they're around you feel real underpants inside."

Just a few to start out with. I'll probably post more if you like them.


	2. Part 2

I couldn't help myself. I just love it so much when other people do it that I just had to do an underpants fic of my own. This is with quotes from Dbz with a slight difference -choice words have been replaced with the word 'underpants'. I laughed, I cried, I doubted my sanity...

Disclaimer I don't own Dbz or anyone's underpants other than my own. Really!

A/n Some of these aren't very good, but oh well.

"I've got you now Underpants!"

"Come back you underpants!"

"Your underpants, I can feel them!"

"Since you've been using underpants all your life I guess it was easier for you to tap into your energy."

OR

"Since you've been using martial arts all your life I guess it was easier for you to tap into your underpants."

"Didn't I mention you have to learn to control your underpants first?"

"You thought you were so swift with your new underpants. Well now I've got some of my own from the living world!"

"He saved the south quadrant from something very nasty." "What, like underpants?"

sigh "I only wish he could've been there to win the underpants."

"Since you're here, think you wanna do the honors and change his underpants?" "Why, I'd love to."

"You do understand that ten tons each is 40 underpants in all?"

"I just remembered we have other underpants anway - can't break underpants you know..."

"Just use your underpants - and be careful!"

"Flying and underpants are two different things."

sing-song "I'm a little underpants!"

"Goten, are you underpants?"

"Who is underpants, you or Kakurat's child?" (Can you just picture Vegeta saying 'underpants', c'mon. It's funny isn't it?)

"Relax your underpants."

"Of course! It's an underpants bargain sale!"

"Have you forgotten about underpants?"

"Come here underpants!"

"Are my underpants a burden on you?" (Videl to Gohan)

"I was thinking about your underpants."

"Why don't you just stay outta my underpants and leave me alone you big jerk!"

"When was it that the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's underpants!"

or

"When was it that the legendary transformation of the underpants was reduced to a child's plaything!"

"I'll take you to the underpants for an hour."

"This underpants business is soooooo complicated!"

"Gather for the underpants!" (episode title)

"I've never done this before...but underpants can't be that hard, right?"

"To fly you basically take your underpants and put them underneath you and your underpants hold you up!"

"This underpants business... what are you talking about!"

"It's like underpants you can feel inside your body..."

"UNDERPANTS!"

Okay, I think I'll stop for now, but I have more so if you want to see it you better review!

TB

2002-03-28

ch 2, replyUnderpants?

The Blue Sorceress

2002-03-28

ch 2, replyCute. I can picture Vegeta saying underpants, and yes, it is funny. How about, "I am the Prince of all Underpants once again!"

Stitchy

2002-03-23

ch 1, anon.XD! Why didn't I think of this?

HELPtheEVILchimpsATEmySOCKS

2002-03-23

ch 1, replyrofl

Shella

2002-03-23

ch 1, replyright nods her head wisely ... and you say this isn't an original concept? imagine that ...

Mystic Kintoun

2002-03-22

ch 1, replyMan it's funny... but I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years. ;)


End file.
